Sober
by LovelyLynn92
Summary: "Think of this as an intervention love". When Caroline turns off her humanity Klaus puts it upon himself to put her through his own version of rehab until she's his Caroline again. Dedicated to Dragon81 winner of my match the quote contest.


This is for Dragon81 who won my Match the quote contest

this is a bit of everything it has angst romance sillyness it took me a while to do it.

I'm operating on the theory that once you turn you're emotions off once you start to feel again it's not like you can just stop and reverse it once you start you can't stop.

I do not own Vampire diaries if I did we'd be having Klaus and Caroline smut galore.

* * *

_Sober_

_I'm safe up high no one can touch me, but why does it feel like this party's over. I'm safe inside you're my protection._

_but how do I feel this good sober.?_

Klaus had kept a close eye over Caroline Forbes over the years. Wherever she went either he, or one of his left over hybrids followed her.

It wasn't until he received a message from Elijah of all people that he found out the unfortunate event.

"Elizabeth Forbes died yesterday".

"Oh".

Normally Klaus liked to think himself a more eloquent speaker but this news shocked him and made his stomach clench with worry.

"She died of pancreatic cancer at the age of 86".

"God bless her at least she's no longer in pain".

"You're not a very religious man Niklaus".

"I would be for her".

The implications of the her was clear.

"The funeral is on Tuesday at noon".

"Will Caroline be in attendance?"

"She's already here, although, I expect you to know that, she's staying at the Bennet witch's house, she practically catatonic."

"I'll be there Monday evening".

* * *

The funeral was dark and cloudy and rained poured as if trying to make up for the lack of tears running down Caroline's face.

According to Rebekah, Caroline had no more tears to spare.

Klaus stood at the very back of the burial process his head bowed but his eyes on her.

She looked tired.

Tired and lifeless, how long had it been since she had eaten anything?

They buried Elizabeth Forbes body underground, Caroline stayed behind as everyone left.

She stood by the grave staring at the funeral headstone her eyes unseeing.

She turned to meet his stare head on, her eyes dull and lifeless. Klaus took a step forward to take her in his arms and comfort her.

But in a blur she was gone.

* * *

Klaus had security increased over Caroline in the next few weeks.

He was sketching a drawing when he heard the words "brutal murder", "fifth one" "throat ripped out" and "Serial killer at large in London".

Klaus' head snapped up and he felt dread fill him as he indeed saw the victims. It had to be a vampire attack.

Worst yet Caroline was in London.

In ten minutes he had a flight booked for London and was in a taxi on the way to the airport.

Klaus was never a religious man, but for the very first time he sat praying to God or anyone else willing to listen that he was wrong.

* * *

Caroline was easy enough to find.

He was always behind her, she was not aware he was even there.

That's how he found her that night.

She was walking in a tight black dress that made Klaus' palms itch, and her hair in a fancy bun. As Klaus walked behind her he couldn't help but try and calculate which pin he'd have to pull to free her wild untamed curls.

As she was walking a man came out of a pub and wolf whistled at her. Normally Caroline would have flipped him the bird but this Caroline turned to give him a sultry wink.

Klaus felt bile rise in him as she made her way over to him, sashaying in her heels. They sat and talked and then made their way behind the pub into the alley.

It took Klaus a few critical moments to gather his will and walk stiffly over to where they were.

The sight he saw sickened him.

There sweet innocent Caroline stood fangs out drinking the man dry. She was making a brutal mess out of it as well. Her teeth ripped into the flesh repeatedly tearing and biting, the man screaming in agony.

She didn't even have enough mercy to compel the poor man.

Klaus calmly backed away the way he came and left her there.

He needed to collect himself before he had to do what he was about to do.

* * *

Caroline came home around four in the morning.

Her dress was bloodied and she had the smell of at least three different men on her. It seems the man at the pub wasn't her only victim of the night.

She stumbled into her apartment and flicked the lights on to find Klaus on her couch, sipping from a rather large bottle of scotch.

Caroline blinked disinterestedly at him and shrugged and walked over to the couch, throwing off her leather jacket, and removing her heels.

"How long have you been following me?"

"Since yesterday".

"Ok then".

If Klaus needed more proof, his theory had just been proved true. Especially since the way she talked and acted so… apathetic.

"How long have you had your humanity turned off?"

Caroline shrugged blandly, "since my mother died".

"So you admit to it".

"Yeah why not".

Klaus sighed and shook his head sadly, "you're mother wouldn't want this love".

"Well she's dead now it's not like she's gonna care now".

"You're friends don't want this love".

"Do you see my friends around Klaus?"

Not wanting to play this card too soon Klaus sighed and showed his hand, "I don't want to see you like this Caroline".

Caroline blinked and shrugged again.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Caroline".

"I thought you were into this kind of thing you loved Stefan when he was a ripper".

"But I don't want to see you like that Caroline, not to mention you're not being very subtle about it".

"Excuse me?"

"You're wanted for murder Caroline, thank God I've had people cleaning up your messes or you would have been found out. I know you've watched CSI so I know you realize how incredibly easy it is know a days to find killers."

Caroline blinked, "so you're gonna go all Lexi on me and save me from my evil ways", she bite out sarcastically.

Klaus nodded sagely, "think of this as an intervention love".

Caroline snorted, "whatever".

She didn't make it three steps before Klaus was in front of her gently pressing his hand into a sensitive tendon that instantly caused Caroline to pass out.

* * *

Caroline came too as they were arriving to the airport in Dublin, Ireland.

"Well good morning love, how was your sleep".

"Did you knock me out?"

"You choose the hard way love".

Caroline snarled out a 'jackass' as she threw open the door and stalked out of the car.

This time she didn't even make it to two steps before Klaus had grabbed her hand and tugged her in the opposite direction.

Caroline tugged futilely, but Klaus was much stronger than her and his fist around her wrist was stronger than any other manacle or chain.

When Klaus had dragged her through air security, she gave up and glared at Klaus petulantly.

"Where are we going?"

"Stockholm, Sweden".

"Seriously?"

"The irony isn't lost on me, love".

Caroline pouted all the way through boarding, and simply upturned her nose ungratefully at the luxurious first class seats.

Klaus pretended to read his book, but really his eyes never left Caroline. He marveled at the sight of her and cursed himself for not taking better care of her.

Klaus smirked slightly when he saw Caroline let out a soft gasp when she saw the snowy mountains through the window of the airplane.

If Caroline stilled maintained her sense of wonder, perhaps the situation was not so bleak after all.

* * *

After arriving in Stockholm, Sweden Klaus took Caroline to a little secluded villa, apparently it was one of the many houses he owned.

Caroline sighed calmly as she slammed her luggage down, "you know you can just compel me to turn it back on, like you did to Stefan a couple of years ago".

Klaus looked up from his human psychology book (apparently he was researching rehab techniques) and shook his head vehemently, "again love, I care way too much about you to do that, and I know you well enough for your hatred of being compelled".

Caroline abruptly changed the subject when she felt some foreign emotion well up inside of her.

"So what's to keep me from escaping?"

Klaus looked up from his psych book and smiled indulgently at her, "you can try but you won't succeed".

Caroline snorted and strutted towards the door. She opened it was a dramatic flair and went to take a step outside….

Only to slam into a barrier and get knocked back on her ass.

"YOU SPELLED IT"!

Klaus didn't look at her, only turned a page in his book "yep".

Caroline waivered between trying to claw his eyes out, and actually being impressed. Instead Caroline huffed and stalked up the stairs.

Klaus chuckled and picked up his highlighter to mark a passage in the book.

* * *

At first living with him wasn't so bad.

She had as much blood as she wanted and Klaus left her alone, choosing to spend most of his time researching rehab techniques and the psychology of the brain.

Had she had her emotions Caroline would have giggled at how well Klaus looked like a dedicated college student.

Then apparently Klaus formulated some sort of plan and everything was shot to Hell.

His first for of action was to lock all the blood bags away and start weaning her off of the blood.

Needless to say that made her irritable.

Then he started to be by her side constantly never giving her any space, being charming, trying to seduce her, never giving her space, regaling her with tales from his younger days, AND NEVER GIVING HER SPACE.

And when Caroline couldn't leave the house she got cabin fever real quick.

Finally it happened when Caroline came down for dinner and to see Klaus cooking dinner.

He smiled at her and reached into the fridge and pulled out a blood bag and tossed it to her.

Caroline being the victim of the detox ripped into the bag like the addict she was and had finished it in seconds.

She turned to glare at Klaus when no other blood bag was produced.

"I'm hungry".

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour".

"I'm not hungry for human food".

'You don't have to eat it then".

And something about Klaus' accented voice in that calm cool collected tone made Caroline snap.

She flings the glass vase full of lilies (Caroline's favorites that Klaus had delivered every couple of days) at Klaus' head.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I HATE YOU SO MUCH".

And then Caroline is coursing with rage and fury and it feels so good and freeing that she has the biggest temper tantrums of all time, and GOD does it feel so good to finally feel the righteous anger flowing through her veins.

Wait….

Klaus has the gall to look pleased with himself, "first emotion unlocked is anger".

Caroline screams and howls and claws and punches so furious that he actually made her feel something.

And now she simply can't turn it back off, once you start down the path towards regaining humanity it's not like you can just stop and quite. It's a job that goes from start to finish.

Caroline growls and leaves Klaus alone in the ruined kitchen.

* * *

Since Caroline can only feel anger at this point she's not very pleasant to be around.

At first Klaus found her anger adorable but after a solid three days of her bitching and snarking at him like a hormonal pregnant woman gives Klaus an added incentive to go to phase two of his plan.

She's sitting on the couch futilely trying to calm herself down with some classical music, anything to escape the burning rage in her soul.

She looks up to see Klaus hovering over the other end of the couch staring at her with his intense gaze.

Normally Klaus' gave was always intense but this was a different kind of intense, this time it made her muscles clench in need.

Klaus slowly and sensuously slid over to her like a snake and Caroline was his prey hypnotized by his eyes and powerless to stop him.

He leaned over and cupped her face in her hands keeping his bright eyes on her until he slowly kissed her.

Caroline froze and stood still, but that did not deter Klaus.

His arms rubbed her back kneading her skin and spine while he pulled her into his lap. He gently bit her lip with his blunt human teeth causing her to gasp at the pleasure of it all. Klaus took advantage and slowly slipped his tongue into hers persuading her to respond.

And oh did she respond.

Like a dam breaking Caroline felt the lust and need well up in her and she clutched Klaus to her hissing with pleasure as Klaus gripped her ass.

A while and much angry hate sex later, Caroline laid spent against Klaus. Klaus gently stroked her back and nuzzled her neck.

"who would have figured that lust would be the second emotional block to be broken on your road to humanity".

Caroline felt her eyes narrow.

She really should punch him and leave him on the couch.

But now she was really angry and really horny and he was the only one she wanted.

She decided that having another round of angry hate sex would have to suffice.

* * *

Eventually Caroline locked herself in the room to avoid Klaus.

You could only have angry hot hate sex so many times.

Problem was she was so bored she eventually made her ways downstairs to see Klaus staring at a chess set.

"Do you want an actual player?"

Klaus looked up and smiled happily as he moved over to let her sit down. He was like a little boy as he set up the pieces, and excitedly told her of all the rules to the game.

He was patient and kind slowly teaching her the first game.

Once he had deemed her ready to actually play he proceeded to slaughter her mercilessly.

Caroline scowled as her rook was taken and frowned.

"It'd be a lot easier if you weren't so angry, sweetheart".

Caroline scowled at Klaus and tried to ignore how his smile sent heat rolling through her stomach.

"At least I don't use people like their chess pieces", ok it wasn't the best insult but she didn't really have a lot to work with.

Normally at a sarcastic snark such as that would leave Klaus giving her that wounded gaze, then he would brush his fingers against her cheek, sigh and leave her be.

Not this time though.

This time Klaus frowned contemplatively and said, "interesting you'd say that Caroline".

Caroline felt something stir, "what?"

"That I treat people like chess pieces, because isn't that what you're most afraid of… being powerless?"

Caroline all of a sudden felt sick, " stop it".

"For someone stronger than you controlling your will, much like Damon did to you in your human days".

Caroline felt a great shuddering sob rise within her, "please", she begged.

"That's why your such a control freak Caroline, because that is your deepest fear, that you lose control, lose yourself in the process".

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because Caroline, don't you see you've already fulfilled your greatest fear, without your humanity you have no control, you think you're doing the right thing but really you've lost control to the deepest part of you, you do the most unforgivable things".

With a great having sob Caroline left and fled the room.

"And that's why I'm here for you", Klaus whispered despite being alone and nobody being able to hear him, "because we all need someone to face our fears, you don't have to do this alone Caroline, not anymore".

Klaus sighed as he heard Caroline sobbing upstairs.

He felt sick with himself, although he needed to release her next emotion, fear, didn't mean he had any enjoyment in the task.

He winced as he felt despair wash over him, no matter how justified he was in this act, he made the woman he loved cry.

Klaus stood from the table to gather his jacket.

Tonight seemed like an excellent night to drink himself into a stupor of self-loathing.

* * *

Klaus felt so terrible about the incident He allowed Caroline to go shopping with him the next day. Snow fell from the sky and it was so cold that even as vampires they shivered in their coats, but they trudged on, eager for something to take their minds off of their bleak states.

Klaus was pondering where to go from here on their little path to redemption, when the next step was solved for him.

There was a little girl no more than eight selling kittens for 20 kronas in the street, after seeing Caroline she rushed over to her and in the typical way of children, thrust the little kitten into Caroline's arms,

Caroline stared down at the small gray and black tabby as the little kitten purred and cuddled into Caroline's arms.

Klaus watched on warily and laughed as a warm smile bloomed on Caroline's face and she nuzzled the kitten affectionately.

Looks like Klaus had warm caring Caroline back.

Klaus was so grateful to the little girl he gave her 120 kronas and took Caroline over to buy some supplies for their new friend.

"So what are you going to name her?"

"I was thinking of Nala like from the Lion King".

"Too cliché".

"I'm sorry is this your cat?"

'I payed for it so it might as well be".

* * *

Caroline laughed as she played with Minerva (she got the idea from Harry Potter as apparently Professor Minerva McGonagall's animagus was a gray and black striped tabby).

Klaus looked over at them fondly from his sketchpad as he was drawing them. From now on it would be easier to break through Caroline's emotions, but also more heart breaking as she came to regret what she'd done.

Later Klaus was cooking dinner when he called Caroline down for help. When she never answered Klaus went upstairs to find her.

Dread coiled in his stomach when he saw Minerva outside her room, trying in vain to enter the room through the shut door.

He entered the room to see Caroline's head bowed as she poured over photo albums from her childhood. She looked at Klaus with swollen grief stricken eyes as she held a photo of her and her mother from her 8th birthday.

"She's gone, Klaus".

Klaus picked up Minerva and sat her on the bed as he joined Caroline and took her in his arms.

Caroline sobbed into his shirt and Klaus rocked her back and forth whispering soothingly into her ear. Kissing her hair and rubbing her back until she could cry no more.

They sat like that for a while until said, "it's okay to be sad Caroline, I'm here for you".

Dinner was forgotten instead they just went straight to bed.

Klaus was almost asleep until he heard his door open and felt the bed shift as Caroline slipped under the sheets.

"Couldn't sleep".

Caroline nodded and whispered weakly, " I don't want to be alone".

Klaus rolled over to face her and wrapped his arms, giving a sleepy mutter of, "c'mere".

That was the first of many nights that Klaus and Caroline started sharing their bed.

* * *

Klaus was sipping from a glass of scotch while humming happily to "Highway to Hell", by ACDC.

He stared at his painting trying to calculate how to get the image he wanted onto the canvas.

He blinked and turned to watch as Caroline sauntered down the stairs moving her body in rhythm to the beat.

Klaus laughed, pleased to see Caroline's bubbliness and happiness coming forth and abandoned his painting, the song ended and started onto the next song by ACDC "Rock and Roll Train".

"_One Hot angel"._

Caroline whipped her head around to the electric guitar poured herself a glass of scotch. And did a little graceful twirl before settling herself by the wall.

"_One cool devil"._

Klaus did an epic slide and stopped just in front of Caroline offering her his hand, asking for a dance.

"This is a little more wild than our other dances we've shared".

"Baby you ain't seen nothing yet".

Then he twirled her and dipped her before wrapping his arms around the waist and gliding across the floor with her, the epitome of smooth.

The collapsed onto the couch giggling like children when the song ended and settled into Marvin Gaye's "when a man loves a woman".

'I've always wanted to make love to this song", Caroline said arching an eyebrow and giving Klaus a smile.

"Well then I'm honored to oblige love", Klaus said and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

Klaus had to go to a quick meeting with Elijah in town.

"Are you sure you don't want to come love?"

Caroline sat on the couch eyes glued to the TV where "10 things I hate about you" was playing Minerva napping on her lap.

"I'm good thanks".

"Remember the card's on the table when the pizza get's here".

"Okay".

Klaus then set out into the snow.

Klaus' meeting was cut short when signs of a terrible blizzard started up. He abandoned Elijah to head back home.

The snow has just doubled and the wind picked up when Klaus reaches the villa and spots the blood on the snow.

Quick as a flash he's inside and sees the dead body of the pizza man before rushing to find Caroline, following the direction of her sobs.

Caroline is curled on the kitchen floor crying while staring at her bloody hands.

"Oh God what have I done, all those people I killed"-

Klaus rushed in to curl protectively around Caroline, 'It's all right love we all make mistakes".

"God Klaus I'm a monster".

"Technically Love you still have a better track record than mine".

"Klaus that doesn't make me feel better at all".

Then Caroline starts to sob again and Klaus moves her upstairs into the bath before moving back to take care of the body.

He comes back later to see Caroline in a ball under the covers.

Klaus knows this is the final block, that Caroline has fully regained her humanity, but it hurts him to know this is the one thing he can't help her through.

To get past her guilt and move on Caroline had to work through this herself.

* * *

The blizzard lasts six days and for six days Caroline sits silently staring at her hands.

When the blizzard finally ends Klaus goes outside enjoying the sun in the sky and shoveling snow out of the walkway.

"Why did you do it?"

Klaus looked to see Caroline standing barefoot in the snow staring at him.

"Love go put some warmer clothes on it's freezing outside".

Caroline shakes her head, "why did you put me through this, when you could have just compelled me?"

Klaus paused and sighed before gathering his nerves and moving on, "because I love you Caroline, and when you love someone you don't take the easy way out".

Caroline blinked shocked, "you love me?"

Klaus scoffed and made his way over towards her, "of course I do Caroline, it's not everyday that someone like me puts a baby vampire through rehab to make her humanity turn on".

Caroline shook her head at him in awe.

"You did a good job".

'Thank you love".

Caroline shook her head, "but why you wanted Stefan all ripper like wouldn't you like me to be the same way".

Klaus took that extra step forward and cupped her face so his eyes were level with hers, "Caroline I fell in love with the baby vampire who was strong, beautiful, and _full of light. _You are so good and pure and everything I'm not to see that distinguished sickened me. I can't allow you to be a ripper Caroline, cause then you're not My Caroline anymore".

Caroline captured his lips and gave him a hungry kiss before breaking it to stare into his eyes, "It's not everyday that the man I love puts me through his own personal boot camp when she's at her worst, to help her move on in life".

Klaus blinked, "Man you love".

Caroline laughed, "yes Klaus I love you".

Caroline squealed when Klaus attacked her and tackled her into the snow covering her face in kisses.

Caroline pushed Klaus up much to his displeasure.

"Looovvvvveee let me make love to youuuuuu".

"Fist take me back inside to the bed. Like Hell I'm having sex in the freeing snow and two can we get out of Sweden now?"

Klaus chuckled as he carried Caroline bridal style into the house and carried her up the stairs.

'Where to love?"

"I was thinking somewhere warmer, I heard Spain is great in the spring".

Klaus chuckled and threw Caroline on the bed and covered her body with his own, "done".

* * *

There you have it folks yes Klaus is an ACDC man and I love Minerva I fee l quite clever :)

Leave me a review and tell me what you think!

Follow me on Tumnblr I'm Inthorspants

Laters my love :)


End file.
